Creatures of Habit
by Crystalline-Wings
Summary: BakuraRyou (eventually). There are creatures in the world, creatures of habit. Some are less than humans, some are more. What makes them so? And what could make two be drawn together, for better or worse? Bakura is trying to figure this out.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, been a while, no? This is my first Shonen-Ai, so forgive me for a lack of finesse in this area of writing.

On with it!

He's been the only one.

_Thief. Outlaw. Scum. Embarrassment. _I've been called all of those before, and then some that I dare not to repeat, even here in my head.

But this boy...he hasn't called me one of those. Only Bakura, not even "dark side". Even at the most discriminating, the worst he's called me was "The spirit of the Ring". And that's what made him stick out from the other fools I'm forced now, by Ra, to be around.

This fool, this boy, he's been kind to me too. He offers bandages when I'll come home late, injured from fights. Gives me food, clothing. Gives up his bed for me, even. I....I never slept in a proper bed in Egypt. And he takes the floor, night after night. This causes me worry.

Why does he do this? Maybe he's calculating, waiting to strike. For what? I have nothing, not anymore. And any plots would have been activated by now, by two years had passed.

I think he's just dumb, to do this. What other explanation is there, I wonder. No human could be this kind to a thief. A creature like me.

Then again, I never thought he was human. Not quite an angel, he's too sad for that, but not a human. Maybe a semi-angel? No...there has to be another word. One for a beautiful creature, a kind creature, a creature that has infinite mercy.

Well, whatever that word is, I have hurt one. Beat one. Again and again....

I think they help pain. Older pain, like scars that still burn. These things that the boy is, they help me. I feel bad about hurting them afterwards, but when I beat them again, the regert goes away. Like the pain.

I think I know what I'll call these creatures. I'll call them by his name.

He is a Ryou.

So ends Chapter One. Review if you'd like, and Chapter Two will be up soon. Thanks!


	2. Chapter Two: Better When Left

Noted a mistake in Chapter One-a misspelling of 'regret'. Sorry!

I know it doesn't seem 'R' yet, but it will be come Chapter Three or Four. So _please _don't pester me about it. Thank you.

I'll delay you no longer. Enjoy.

**Chapter Two: Better When Left**

I did it again. I hurt Ryou. Not as much as I have before, but I've been kinder, too. He has a bruise on his arm from where I grabbed it, a scratch or two (four, actually) on his chest where I struck with the Ring. And a gash on his head, beneath his hair.

I had been out ( 'on the town', I think the lingo is) 'till eleven, and came back from the darker alleys of Domino at one in the morning. When I say darker, I don't mean a physical absence of light. I mean the mental kind-these allies are where crimes are committed; drug deals made, people mugged.

I'd seen things similar to that in Egypt. But tonight....

I saw one I'd experienced. That made me hurt. The old scars started burning again, and badly. I didn't help the victim. Nobody helped me, I didn't think you were supposed to help. Besides, they didn't see me. I've learned to keep hidden, for Ryou's sake.

Yes, maybe I am a little soft. I've stopped letting myself be sighted, so he'll stay out of trouble I was in. I don't think it's fair to _ruin _a Ryou. Hurting them's okay, though. And I did-and have, and will-hurt one.

But I think he delivered the final blow to me today. He looked up at me, from a heap on the floor, looked over my posed fist and into my eyes. Pools of chocolate, bitter-sweet, looked into my own (though they are more bitter), and he asked me a question.

"Why, Bakura?"

I stopped. I lowered my fist, furrowed my eyebrows. Asked another question in return, pain forgotten, and I would've stopped on a normal day. "What do you mean?" I was worried. I thought he'd say that he didn't feel too well, or that he loved me. I admire Ryou's like him, and if that would've happened, well, I would've felt remorse.

"Why do you do this? There's a reason, isn't there?" But he asked me why. That brings anger, and as I've said, anger brings Ryou-hurting.

"No." It came out icily, and I raised the nearby mug over his head. I brought it down, and with an evil noise, he fell to the ground, bleeding and silent. The mug shattered into blue fragments, some places turned scarlet. I was frothing with anger and sweat, with something else too. Remembrance.

I left the boy there, after making sure he wasn't dead. Ryou was still breathing, and the blood had stopped. He'd be fine, and nobody save us would know.

Why did he have to ask me that? I'd rather scars remain closed, and not slashed open by a new blade. Twice, in one night, I'd been reminded of what made me angry. I don't like being reminded about things. So, I'm sitting on the porch now, waiting for Ra to cross again. I'd say it's about 4: 45 AM, and it's cold. Ryou fell silent at one-thirty. I can hear him rustling now, he's right by the window after all. Knowing him, he'll take a shower, then offer me food or clean clothes. If I'm unlucky enough for him to notice my skinned palm (from falling earlier), he'll _give _me bandages.

"Bakura?" I turn to the window, nod in response so he'll know I'm listening. But I always do listen to him, he just doesn't know it. "I'm....I'm sorry for asking you that question earlier." I can feel my brows angle downward. Why are you apologizing, **_I _**knocked you out,**_ I _**beat you! You're a fool, Ryou.

He flinches at my reaction ,and hurriedly continues. "What I mean, is, I'll let it drop. You don't want to tell me, so I won't-can't-make you anyway, right?" He's wrong. Ryou, you can make me.

"Boy. You will not go to school today." He doesn't question, only agrees.

"Okay. Do you want breakfast?"

"You will not go to school today. Because I will wait for you to bathe. Then I will make us food. I've learned since ast time, I watched Katsuya. Then, you will sit down and I will tell you everything. All of it. And it will take a while." I feel stupid, but not regretful.

"O...kay, then." He leaves the window to go follow my orders.

I don't feel regretful because I know some things. They are:

1) Some questions are better left alone.

2) And what Ryou asked isn't one of them.

I said the old scars burned. I never said they were better left alone forever. And I think it's time to give them a poke or two. Maybe I'll let Ryou touch them, or maybe only I will.

I sit up from the floor, stretch, and go through the door into the kitchen. I need to find everything before I can cook, right?

Notes from the story:

A B/R cliche. Bakura always beats him so much that Ryou had broken ribs or something, and I think that, medically, if that continued, Ryou'd be in medical bills knee-deep.

Another cliche. Ryou will become ill, or confess his love for Bakura while being beaten. Not too bright. _I _wouldn't want to say 'I love you' while being beat about, nor would I want to vomit upon the beater's shoes.

In Egyptian mythology, Ra was the sun, and shone after rising from leading the dead through the Underworld. Then, he'd set to lead more through. Also, Bakura's cold because it's September, and about 68 degrees outside. Think about it-he's used to much higher temperatures, even though he's been in this climate for two years.

There was no . Checking to see if you noted them all

Chapter Three up soon.


End file.
